parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: Georgia's Special Special (Michael Brandon).
Here is part four of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Casey Jr (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) as Molly # 18 (Both wise and kind and shy) *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 (Both the main females) *Montana (Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 (Both powerful, blue, and proud) *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 (Both best friends to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 (Both good friends to Thomas and Casey Jr) *Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) as James # 5 (Both vain, splendid, wise, and kind) *Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 (Both wise, clumsy, and funny) *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Coaches as Themselves *Cabooses as Themselves *Narrator (of Molly's Special Special for the US) - Michael Brandon (US) *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript *Narrator: Georgia's Special Special. It was a blustery day on Fantasyland. Casey Jr was excited. He was on his way to meet a new engine called Georgia. She was waiting as he pulled into the yards. Georgia was light red. Her wheels 2-4-2 style. She looked very smart. (Casey puffs on his way to meet a new engine called Georgia) *Casey Jr: Hello. I'm Casey Jr. *Narrator: Casey puffed cheerfully. *Georgia: Hello. *Narrator: Georgia chuffed back. Georgia looked sad. *Casey Jr: What's the matter? *Narrator: Asked Casey. *Georgia: Tillie laughed at me because I have to take empty freight cars to the coaling plant. *Narrator: Georgia puffed sadly. *Georgia: I want to take full freight cars like a really useful engine. *Narrator: This made Casey feel sad. *Casey Jr: How can I help Tracy feel important? *Narrator: He thought to himself. Then he saw some tarps flapping in the mirror. This gave Casey an idea. *Casey Jr: I know what we can do! *Narrator: Puffed Casey. Tracy reversed the empty freight cars into a siding. Casey asked Georgia's train crew to cover her freight cars with the tarps. (Georgia shunts her cars into a siding and gets them covered with tarp) *Casey Jr: With your cars covered up, no one will know they are empty. *Narrator: Puffed Casey. *Casey Jr: We can make everything think you are carrying a special delivery. *Georgia: Then I will feel important. *Narrator: Georgia chuffed cheerfully. Later, when Casey saw Tillie at the station, he told her all about Georgia's special. (Casey arrives at a station to see Tillie and her Birthday train cars) *Tillie: What is it? *Narrator: Asked Tillie. *Casey Junior: Not telling. *Narrator: Casey puffed. *Casey Jr: (winks) But it's the most special special of all. *Narrator: And everytime Casey saw another engine, he told them about Georgia's special special. (Casey goes past and sees every engine) Soon, all the engines were talking about Georgia's special. Everyone was excited, except Montana. *Montana: It won't be as important as my express. *Narrator: Montana huffed. *Casey Jr: Georgia's special is much more important than the Express. *Narrator: Puffed Casey. *Casey Junior: And you'll see it tonight at Toontown station. *Narrator: But then Casey was worried. *Casey Jr: How can I make Tracy's freight cars look even more special than Montana's express? *Narrator: He wondered. Later, that evening, Casey saw a stationmaster lighting laterns. This gave him another idea! *Casey Jr: Can I borrow your laterns? *Narrator: Casey puffed to the stationmaster. *Stationmaster: Of course. *Narrator: The Stationmaster replied. Soon, Casey's trucks were filled with the laterns, and he puffed away to find Tracy. Soon, Tracy's freight cars were decorated with the beautiful laterns. She was taking the cars to the coaling plant for a very important job. *Casey Jr: Your freight cars look very important now. *Narrator: Puffed Casey. *Casey Jr: You can go through Toontown station. Lots of engines will be there to see us. *Narrator: The laterns on Tracy's cars twinkled like stars in the night. When Casey and Tillie arrived at Toontown, Tillie, Tootle, and Montana were waiting. Tootle gasped! *Tootle: Oh! *Tillie: She looks magnificent! *Narrator: Exclaimed Tillie. And for the first time, ever since she's been on Fantasyland, Tracy feels very special, though not for long. A strong gust of wind blew one of the tarps into the air! *Casey Jr: Oh no! *Narrator: Casey gasped. Now everyone can see that there is nothing inside. *Montana: Those freight cars are empty! I knew it couldn't be as important as the Express! *Narrator: Montana chuffed. *Tootle: So there is no special special? *Narrator: Tracy felt silly and not very important at all. So she puffed away as fast as she could. Casey felt very bad. Just then, Emelius Browne called the Stationmaster, and the Stationmaster came to see Casey. *The Stationmaster: There are other engines waiting at the coaling plant. *Narrator: The Stationmaster said. *The Stationmaster: They're waiting for Georgia's freight cars. *Casey Jr: Oh my gosh! I must go find Georgia quickly! *Narrator: Casey cried and raced off. Georgia had stopped in a siding, looking very sad, and sobbing sadly. *Casey Jr: I'm sorry I made you look silly. *Narrator: Puffed Casey. *Casey Junior: But they are waiting for your empty freight cars at the coaling plant. *Georgia: But I've nearly ran out of coal. *Narrator: Georgia moaned. Casey puffed. *Casey Junior: Don't worry. I will help you get there. *Narrator: So Casey pushed and Georgia pulled. Casey and Georgia work together and then arrived at the coaling plant in no time. There are lots of engines waiting there. They all needed the empty freight cars to start their night time delivery. Casey puffed and Georgia felt so proud that it made her axles tingle. *Casey Junior: Your freight cars are important after all. *Narrator: Rustee Rails chuffed. *Rustee Rails: We need ever more freight cars. *Georgia: I'll get them. *Narrator: Georgia chuffed cheerfully. *Casey Jr: And I'll help. *Narrator: Chuffed Casey. Georgia filled up with more coal and she and Casey raced back to the yard. They collected some more empty freight cars and both puffed quickly. Montana was stopped at a Junction. His signal had turned to red. Georgia puffed as Casey laughed. (Casey and Georgia, collecting more freight cars, go past Montana, his green and yellow Express coach, a blue and white Express coach, and a purple and white Express coach) *Georgia: Out of the way! Empty freight cars coming through! *Casey Jr: You see? Sometimes empty freight cars are more important than Montana's express. *Narrator: Montana's face went as red as the signal. Georgia felt more special than special.Category:Julian Bernardino